verdadero amor y un corazón herido
by pamelaswanjones
Summary: Bruce Baner paso de ser el hombre mas solitario de la la tierra a tener amigos, un poco fuera de lo comun, ser un heroe, trabajar con un equipo y tener un amor no correspondido. pero la vida le dara una sorpresa mas cuando alguien muy inportante de su pasado regrese a su vida y se la cambie para siempre, eso hara que el vuelva a plantearse la vida y sus nuevas prioridades como hero


**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. Este fic pertenece al reto # 1 mi personaje favorito del foro La Era de Los Vengadores.**

¿Que habrá sido de ti Bett? ¿Seguiras trabajando en nuestro proyecto para liberarme del otro sujeto ? Te extraño tanto Betty. Bruce Baner estaba pensativo ese día, se encontraba solo en su laboratorio de la torre Stark, todos el mundo estaba en sus cosas ese día: Steve habia ido a ver a Peggy, Tony estaba con Pepper en Monaco, Clint estaba con Laura y los niños hacia ya muchos días, Thor estaba visitando a Jane en Paris, y Natasha... bueno ella extrañamente había quedado a "hacerle compañía ", ella siempre le pareció un gran enigma a pesar que hacia un tiempo le había confesado su amor, el aun seguía sin poder aceptarla, por una parte era por causa del otro sujeto y por otra era que aun seguía teniendo sentimientos muy fuertes por Betty y en verdad no quería lastimarla mas de lo que estaba; Natasha era una mujer fuerte pero en realidad era mas frágil de lo que pensaba dado su dura experiencia en su pasado, todo aquello que tubo que pasar para ser la persona que es hoy, por mucho que frente a todos se muestre fuerte inmutable y que puede enfrentarse a lo que sea con el era ella misma una mujer dulce y cariñosa como alguna vez fue antes de que la KGB la quebrara.

Finalmente Bruce decide dejar todos aquellos pensamientos de lado e ir a dar una vuelta para despejar su abarrotado cerebro. Se va a Central Park un lugar que siempre le ha gustado mucho, camina hasta el lago del castillo. Ver a los patos y peces de aquel lugar siempre le ha traído mucha paz y ahora que necesitaba pensar y poner su mente en claro le serbia de refugio. Pasado un rato observando al lago y a la gente que caminaba por el parque cree ver una figura conocida, es una mujer muy hermosa con cabellos oscuros una figura esbelta ojos azules y una mirada que derritiria hasta al corazón mas mas duro y frió, ¡no, no puede ser ella! estaba en California en su laboratorio el lo sabia bien porque con la tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D la monitoreaba de vez en cuando para saber de ella. Entonces decidió asegurarse y ver si esa mujer era Betty, sin darse cuenta cree ir caminando pero en realidad esta corriendo y su corazón late a mil por hora minutos despues esta a metros de aquella mujer se se encuentra ahora sentada en un banco del parque el se va hacercando cuando de pronto ve que un niño la llama mama, el pequeño debe tener unos 4 años de edad es un niño de cabello enrulado y de ojos verdes, no no pude ser ella fue solo mi imaginación , se los queda viendo un rato mas hasta que decide irse cuando una voz lo llama

\- ¿Bruce? ¿Bruce Baner era tu ?

Entonces gira y esa misma mujer que el estaba viendo lo mira y le sonríe entonces la reconoce.

\- Betty, si soy yo.

Despacio con miedo y emoción mezclados se van hacercando el uno al otro hasta que se encuentran a mitad del camino, se miran, se observan y sin decirse una palabra se abrazan. Bruce siente que ese abrazo dura una eternidad porque extraña esos brazos y su calidez, la calidez y el amor de esa mujer tan hermosa y adorable que lo amo a pesar del otro sujeto.

\- Bruce ¿Como has estado ? digo despues de lo que ese ¿Ultron? ya sabes..

\- Pues bien, mucho mejor que cuando el hermanito de nuestro amigo asgardiano vino a invadirnos con los chitauri, por lo menos ahora puedo controlar al hombre de color.

\- Me alegro que por fin ustedes dos se entiendan, pero ven Bruce - lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al lugar donde ella estaba - quiero presentarte a alguien, es fan de los vengadores.

Entonces ella llama al niño que estaba jugando con el perro, el se acerca a su madre y esta le dice:

\- Bruce te presento a Skaar Roberth Ross, el es mi amigo Bruce Baner ¿Te cuento un secreto ? el es uno de los vengadores.

\- Hola amiguito ¿ Como estas ? encantado de conocerte.

\- Hola señor ¿ Cual de todos ellos eres ?

\- Soy el grandote que aplasta.

\- No es cierto, usted es muy pequeño para ser Hulk.

\- Ríe - Pues cuando estoy estresado o cuando lo necesito el otro sujeto aparece y salva el día con Iron Man, Thor, la Viuda Negra, y Ojo de Halcon ¿Cual es tu favorito ?

\- Iron Man.

\- Como a todos, sabes puedo conseguirte una cita con Tony si quieres.

\- ¿De verdad ? wow, ¿Puedo ma?

\- Claro, si no es muy difícil para Bruce y si el señor Stark no esta muy ocupado.

\- O no claro que no a Tony le encanta, no puede resistirse a sus fans.

\- Gracias señor.

Y se va a jugar otra vez con su labrador golden que le ladra llamandolo para seguir jugando.

\- Que lindo niño. te felicito.

\- Gracias es verdad es asombroso, es muy parecido a su padre sabes.

\- Ho claro que modales los mios ¿ Te casaste?

\- No.

\- Entonces ¿ El te dejo ? ¿ Oestas en pareja?...

\- ¿ Es que no te das cuenta Bruce ? Skaar es hijo tuyo.

\- ¿ Que ? ¿ Pero como ? es imposible ¿ Como sucedió ?

\- ¿ Tengo que explicarte como vienen al mundo los niños ?

\- Ho Betty vamos no estés bromeando conmigo y respóndeme.

\- Bueno la ultima vez que nos vimos y te fuiste yo me quede muy triste, tiempo despues me hice unas pruebas para un trabajo y salieron positivo para embarazo yo no lo podía creer, pero estaba feliz, quería contártelo pero como mi padre esta obsesionado contigo calle y decidí criar a nuestro hijo sola, hasta que el me dijo del proyecto de los vengadores y luego te vi en televisión en el ataque a Nueva York, entonces decidí venir a buscarte y contártelo todo pero no sabia donde encontrarte, no quería usar las influencias de mi padre porque no quiero que lo sometan a pruebas como una rata de laboratorio.

\- Y dime tu ¿ Lo estudiaste ? quiero decir ¿ El es...?

\- Es normal nada de nanomets, es un niño completamente normal humano y sano.

Bruce camina hasta el banco y se sienta, un poco confundido por la noticia que acababa de recibir, no hace mucho el había rechazado a Natasha porque creía que jamás podría tener una vida como la de Clint y Laura, y ahora elera un padre, pero ¿ Que significaba eso ? su hijo no sabia quien era el recién lo conocia y por su parte enterarse que tiene un hijo era una noticia de la que jamás imagino recibir.

Betty lo mira, se sienta a su lado le pone una mano en la espalda y le dice:

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si solo que todo esto... baya me sorprendiste es todo. Betty ¿Estas dispuesta a venir conmigo a conocer a los chicos ?

\- ¿Que ? ¿ A los vengadores ?

\- Vamos sera divertido adamas Skaar quiere conocer a Tony.

\- En ese casi, si.

\- Bueno entonces dame tu numero y estaremos en contacto, primero tengo que ponerlos a los chicos al tanto de todo.

Betty asciente se pasan los teléfonos, se despiden y Bruce se vuelve a la torre Stark pero ahora mas feliz que cuando salio de alli, solo que ahora tiene la cabeza llena de palabras y argumentos tiene que contárselo a los chicos pero no sabe como, y tiene que tener especial cuidado con Natasha ella aun esta enamorada de el y todo esto le caerá como un balde agua fría.

Dos dias despues todo el equipo estaba reunido en la sala de descanso en la base de los vengadores esperando a Bruce para que les diera esa noticia que tan insistentemente dijo que queria comunicarles.

\- Yo creo que ya se que es lo que quiere decirnos mi hermano de la ciencia ¿ Verdad ? he Nat. - viendo a Romanoff que estaba tan confundida como el.

\- No se que quieres insunuando con eso Stark, pero yo estoy tan intrigada como tu.

\- Vamos Natasha ya no esperemos mas al grandote y dínoslo tu.

\- ¿ Que, que cosa quieres que te diga ?

\- Que ustedes dos están juntos. Vamos preciosa es mas que obvio que ustedes dos se entienden.

\- ¿ Porque eres tan arrogante Tony ?

\- Hey cap, espera tengo razón ¿Que n te diste cuenta aun que estos dos están muy juntos ? no claro, si todavía no te animas a pedirle una cita a tu vecina.

\- He no me confundas contigo don juan.

\- Ha al fin Bruce... cuentanos ¿ Que es eso taan urgente que tienes que contarnos ?

-Sientate Tony. por favor.- toma aire y se para frente a todos - hace un par de días salí a dar una vuelta por Central Park y me encontré con mi antigua novia Betty Ross, me quede muy sorprendido al verla ya que hace aproximadamente unos 4 años que no nos vemos, ella me presento a un niño muy bonito e inteligente y admirador de los vengadores su favorito es iron man.

\- Obvio.

\- Callate Tony, continua Bruce.

\- Gracias Steve, la cosa es que ella me dijo que el niño es mi hijo y quiero que lo conozcan además no tenemos secretos entre nosotros y quiero que también conozcan a Betty.

Todos los presente se quedan viendolos con los ojos como platos no pueden creer que aquel hombre les este diciendo todo eso tan serenamente. La primera en levantarse es Natasha que lo abrasa y lo felicita luego sale de la habitación, los demas lo quedan viendo un momento mas y luego uno por uno lo felicitan y le comunican que están dispuestos a conocerlos, que los invite el fin de semana que ellos le prepararan una sorpresa, después uno por uno salen de la habitación para seguir con sus actividades, entonces Bruce va a buscarla ella estaba en el mirador de la base obserbando el horizonte y unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta sus hermosos rojos y carnosos labios.

\- Nat, se que esto es duro para ti, imagínate como me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, pero es mi responsabilidad y yo soy como Steve, bueno casi ... yo...

Ella se enjuaga las lágrimas y lo mira.

\- No Bruce, no hace falta que te disculpes o te justifiques conmigo, esto es lo que querías y yo... yo simplemente no puedo dártelo lo sabes además conozco muy bien tu historia con Betty y se que aun la amas. No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien.

Ella se gira para irse pero el la detiene.

\- No Natasha espera... perdóname, de verdad sabes que te quiero y que eres muy importante en mi vida... pero...

Natasha lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa, el se deja llevar por sus besos y esos labios que lo vuelven loco y lo hacen vibrar, luego se separan y ella le dice:

\- Adiós Bruce.

\- ¿Adonde iras ?

\- A ninguna parte, solo te dejo ir, pero estaré aquí para ti cuando lo decees si no puedo tenerte por lo menos seré tu amiga, tu confidente y tu aliada, además estamos en el mismo equipo y no los abandonare ni a ellos ni a ti por un corazon roto, ya sanara, tomara su tiempo pero un dia dejara de doler y estare lista para algo mas.

Ella se va por el corredor, los ryos del sol iluminan su figura y Bruce la ve irse tan hermosa, tan fuerte y a la misma vez tan fragil esa es Natasha Romanoff, el la queda viendo y lamentandose el no poder amarla como ella se merece.

 **espero les guste si a alguno les rompi el corazon con la pareja de bruce y natasha perdon pero yo no me olvido que el amo locamente a betty primero y era la unica que hacia a hulk entrar en razon ademas queria mostrarles el lado dulce de natasha.**


End file.
